LOVE of a Father
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: (Frisk and Chara 16 and female) When a mysterious man kidnaps Frisk, Chara finds herself facing her past... and her worst fear. Rated T for violence, mentions of domestic and child abuse, and alcohol references.
**Omigod, guys!**

 **I'm sorry I've been gone so long!**

 **I've joined a couple of fandoms since last time I wrote something… what, six months ago? I'll try to finish up my** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **projects, but I'm not starting any more of those due to the fact that I have left the fandom.**

 **No, you didn't misread that.**

 **I've left the fandom.**

 **I've abandoned the fandom due to the fact I've joined the fandoms for** _ **Undertale**_ **and** _ **The Loud House**_ **. I don't care if it came out recently; I love it.**

 **So, as my introductory story, even though it's a lot more dramatic than my usual stuff, I present: "LOVE of a Father"!**

* * *

"So."

The dark-haired man gazed at the teenage girl onscreen. She was playing with her toddler-age sister and brother while her other siblings argued behind them.

"This is the girl with the power to reset timelines… Frisk…" An evil grin spread across his face.

"We're ready to move, sir."

He turned to see his flame-haired henchwoman, Summer Solstice, standing at attention.

"Good. She is your target. She is to be unharmed."

"I'll prepare the serum so she comes quietly."

Summer signaled to Winter, Spring, and Autumn, her sisters and partners in crime.

"Her RESET ability will be mine…"

* * *

"FRIIIIIISK!"

Frisk let out an oof! as her little sister slammed into her.

"Chara's being a meanie!" Artemis whined.

"Ugh, Artemis!" Chara grumbled. "You're such a baby!"

"Am not!" Artemis stomped her foot in defiance.

"Can you two get along until Mom and Dad get home?" Frisk sighed, a bit exasperated.

"NO!" both her sisters yelled. They continued arguing while Frisk went into the kitchen and retrieved a cookie and a chocolate pudding cup.

"COOKIE!" Artemis squealed while Chara ripped the top off the pudding and sipped it instead of using a spoon.

"Thank you," sighed Frisk. "I'm going to take a nap."

She went upstairs while Asriel read a storybook to Apollo, Artemis's twin brother.

* * *

"Frisk?"

Sans rapped on his adoptive daughter's door.

"Kiddo, it's time for dinner," he said, opening the door. He found her bed empty and traces of magical residue on the blankets and sheets. A shiver of dread ran down his spine.

"Either she's started using magic or somebody kidnapped her," he muttered. "And I doubt it's the former."

When he informed everyone else of what had happened, Toriel nearly burst into tears while Undyne tried calling Frisk.

"No answer," she reported, a look of fear on her face.

"Someone truly evil must have done this!" Papyrus wailed, looking at Chara.

"Why are you lookin' at me?" she snapped.

"'True evil' is sort of your thing…" Sans pointed out.

"Murder, yes," Chara listed. "Genocide, yes. Erasing the world, yes. Kidnapping, hell no. I have no idea who would do something like this—" She snapped her fingers. "Comedian, couldn't you trace the residue on the sheets, especially if it was—"

"Teleportation magic!" he finished. "That must be how they got out undetected…"

"Exactly. We can track where they teleported to."

* * *

It took a while, since Sans had never used the spell before, but he managed to trace the destination of the teleportation.

An old warehouse. **(Sans: I dunno, Katie. This already feels like a horror movie. Me: Ugh! Sans, it's supposed to be like that! Can I just finish this chapter?)**

Inside the warehouse, they found nothing but darkness waiting for them.

"Heh, heh, heh," laughed a deep voice.

"Show yourself!" Undyne demanded.

 _No…_ Chara thought. _It can't be!_

A tall man with dark hair and red eyes came out of the shadows. He had an air of elegance and arrogance, while maintaining a handsome appearance.

"If you don't give us Frisk, Chara here is gonna go genocide on your ass!" Sans threatened.

"Oh, I don't think so," the man chuckled, gesturing to Chara. Sans turned to find the ex-demon frozen to the spot, a look in her eye he'd never expected to see… fear. She knew Frisk's kidnapper. She was scared of him, which meant…

Frisk was in more danger than they'd originally thought.

"Oh, Chara. Didn't your mother ever teach you it's impolite to not answer someone?" the man asked. "Or have you not told them the truth about yourself?"

"I… I…" Chara stammered, but the words refused to come.

"Pity. We have _so_ much catching up to do. It'll have to wait. Ta-ta!"

With that, the man vanished.

As soon as he was gone, Chara gasped and fell to her knees.

"Michael, you bastard!" she sobbed.

Suddenly, Sans lifted her into the air through psychokinesis.

"Alright, Genocide Freak," he growled. "You have about three seconds to tell us who that guy was before I send a bone attack through your SOUL."

"I… I can't!" she squeaked.

"He might kill Frisk! Tell us, now!"

"All right! Put me down!" He set her down.

"Now, talk."

"His name is Michael Johnston, and he's… my father."

The monsters around her gaped in shock.

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but he is. He's the only thing in any world that terrifies me. It's a long, unhappy story that you need to hear…"

* * *

My mother's name was Deirdre—just Deirdre. She had no other name. She was a servant to the wealthy Johnston family.

Despite being nothing more than a common girl, she was a beautiful girl; she caught the attention of the Johnstons' son, Michael. He fell in love with her and they had me.

Michael, despite being handsome and wealthy, was also cruel and violent. He abused my mother, sometimes right in front of me.

When I was seven years old, my father attempted to harm me the way he harmed my mother, but she protected me. Furious, my father grabbed a knife and ended her life.

He accused an innocent maid in the house of her murder. Since he was a noble Johnston, they believed him. My life became even more hellish, until I'd had enough. I let it slip to an officer the truth behind my mother's murder. My father was furious and drove me from his house.

I wasn't shown any sort of kindness until I fell into the Underground… Even then, my view of others was warped and twisted because of him. That was years ago.

* * *

Sans stared at her.

"No wonder you're terrified of him. My old man was bad, but he was nowhere near _that_ bad."

Chara nodded.

"Whatever he wants from Frisk, it can't be good…"

* * *

 **And I'm ending the first chapter here. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible. Sorry for the long waits! I will do my best to update faster!**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
